Celes Chere: Journal of a General
by fusoya
Summary: This is a work in progress about Celes from FFVI. Rating is for a little violence, WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAY FINAL FANTASY VI THERE ARE SPOILERS STARTING AT CHAPTER 5...DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO!!!
1. Entry 1

Entry 1:  
  
Today is the first day that I am writing in this book. I want to write down my thoughts so that other people will no what I have done with my life after I pass on.  
  
Today I was recruited into the Vector army. Gestahl picked me out of Concentration Camp #5534. I am so glad to leave that place. After I left the camp the first thing I did was eat, an entire six-course meal. It was wonderful. I thought that I should have felt sorry for the rest of the camp, but I didn't. It was probably because I don't have any family left and my last friend died by my side three days ago. It has been hard to go on, with everything that I have seen. I remember when Vector's forces first stormed Maranda. An entire troop took my house. The first thing that the forces did was kill my father. One giant of a man put a bullet straight through my father's head. I can remember the blood shooting out of the back of his mangled skull. I can still hear the terrifying screams of my mother and two little sisters. When we were drug out of our house the heat from the burning town surrounded us. It sounded like the entire town was coughing in a loud roar like some zoo. We were put on a ship and ended up at the camp. I couldn't remember the path because my mother made me sleep on the trip.  
  
My life has changed so much. Gestahl has become my adopted father, and he treats me like a princess. I do not know why he has been treating me this way, I don't understand why everyone thinks he is so evil. I will write again in a little bit but for now I say goodbye. 


	2. Entry 2

Entry 2:  
  
Today was the same for the most part. But, something strange happened, the Vector complex were I lived along with Gestahl and the leaders of his forces. The entire complex has been surrounded with a shield of men almost like an attack is coming. Then in the afternoon I looked out my window and the Northern forces were attacking Vector. I ran downstairs to talk to Gestahl. He told me to grab a weapon and fight. At this point people were coming through the doors. I did what I thought I could never do. I killed a total of eight people. I still remember when I slashed my sword at a young private. His neck opened up and began to spill forth with red liquid. All of these images are vivid in the back of my mind. After about ten minutes of fighting General Leo came and annihilated everyone in the room in a matter of five seconds.  
  
I had heard of Leo before, but this was the first time that I ever met him. He was very tan and over six-foot tall with blonde hair. He was wearing a green overcoat with a blue undershirt. He couldn't be over thirty years old.  
  
After seeing me fight Leo and Gestahl both asked if I would like to become one of the Vector Force's Generals. In a quick response I agreed to the question, I only hope that it was the right decision. 


	3. Entry 3

Entry 3:  
  
It has been two months since my last entry. During those two months I was in a training facility. I challenged to do great physical tasks. It was quite the experience. I was also injected with serums made from this Magicite stuff. I don't really know what it is, but now I can heal people right on the battlefield using something called magic. The most rigorous part of my training was trying to get this giant MagiTek armored robot. It took over a month just to learn the controls to that thing, but now it is child's play.  
  
I am no longer stationed in Vector. Now I am between South Figaro and Narshe, at a campsite. General Leo and I are going to inspect the mining of the caves in Narshe. I really don't want to go to Narshe, I hear that there is a force of rebel who call themselves The Returners, or something along those lines. The leader supposedly has the ability to use magic and their forces are growing stronger every day. It has been rumored that King Edward Figaro is in an alliance with these heathens. It is getting late and my oil is almost spent. I will write again when I return from Narshe. 


	4. Entry 4

Entry 4:  
  
I'm am writing to you secretly in a basement in the mansion of South Figaro. It's so cold down here. There is even standing water on the floor. I have been locked up by the Vector's forces and am being interrogated for no reason I have told them everything that they need to know, but they are still questioning me.  
  
While in Narshe, The Returners captured me. They keep me for three days and finally on the third day I gave into their demands, I had to tell them. I told them everything, about the Magic and the robots. But they wanted to know something else, something about a strange girl that was being brainwashed. I didn't know what they were talking about so they decided to let me go. When I was walking back to South Figaro Kefka stopped me. Kefka is another general, but something is wrong with him that I don't quite comprehend, he looks like a woman too. That transvestite put me in shackles and hauled me down here. I have been here ever since waiting for the guards to leave so that I could write.  
  
I HAVE TO GO SOMEONE IS COMING!!! 


	5. Entry 5

Entry 5:  
  
Last time I wrote I had to leave suddenly. But don't worry it wasn't a guard, it was a man named Locke who had come to rescue me. He said that The Returners had sent him, but I didn't care I just wanted to get out of that basement.  
  
The two of us are took trip under ground back to Narshe. We had to fight our way through the caves. When we were fighting this huge thing I started to absorb its magic attacks into my sword. Locke says that the skill is called Runic.  
  
A group of people showed up at Narshe they were: Locke; Edgar, King of Figaro; Sabin, Edgar's brother; Cyan, a knight from Doma; a creepy nomad named Gau; and some green-haired girl named Terra. This Terra person is quite unusual. The Returners were protecting this thing they called an Esper and when Terra approached it she transformed into this purple creature. Then she took off and flew away.  
  
Right after Terra's exit Kefka showed up with some goons. We fought him and he eventually ran off. Now we are headed to Zozo. We think that Terra went in that direction. We have to get on the move so now I have to go. I will write again after we find Terra. 


	6. Entry 6

Entry 6:  
  
We just found Terra it was such a relief. She had gone to Zozo, just where we thought she was headed. On the way to Zozo we stopped in the town of Kohlingen. Locke wanted to go there, that is where his beloved Rachel lives. When we got there Locke told us the story of their love. They had known each other for a long time. Locke was also adventurous, and still is, one day Rachel followed Locke into a cave that he was messing around in. While they were there they were walking across a bridge and the rickety thing broke. Rachel fell into the pit and Locke was unable to save her. I think that he holds himself guilty even though he would've died too. Later the townspeople and Locke got Rachel out of the pit. But, for a long time Rachel has been lying in her bed comatose. While we were in Kohlingen a strange man showed up dressed entirely in black, he looked like some sort of a ninja. Sabin knew the man and introduced him to us as Shadow, the man also had a dog that stayed by his side constantly. The dog was called Interceptor, or something like that.  
  
I felt bad that we didn't stay longer, but we had to get on the move. The next stop was a place called Jidoor. The richest people live there, one of the main attractions is an auction house where priceless items are auctioned off, I have even heard that Magicite is sometimes sold there. We stopped in for a little bit and found the keeper of a local opera house. He was running around like a deranged maniac because of his star. He approached me and asked me to stop by. We are going to go there after we take care of everything with Terra.  
  
Anyway to Terra and Zozo. Zozo is the most disgusting place that I have ever been to. There are strange people and all of them want to steal things from you. We investigated the town and decided to go up the tallest building in the city. When we got to the top we found who we were looking for, Terra. She was in a bed, still in her mutant form. There was a man there too, he was taking care of her. I have never seen such an old man, but strangely enough he looked very healthy. He said that his name was Ramuh. Then he told us something very surprising, he said that he was an Esper. Then he told us that the only way to help Terra would be to liberate the other Espers that were taken by Gestahl. When we asked why we needed to he told us that Terra was actually part Esper. He would not give us anymore details on the situation and told us that it would be revealed to us in time. After that Ramuh changed himself into a little stone. When I saw it I knew exactly what it was, it was Magicite. We also received three other pieces of Magicite, Stray, Siren, and Kirin. He said that anyone who used it would eventually learn thunder magic and he said when we rescue the other Espers they will also turn themselves into Magicite to help our cause. This will come in handy if the people who don't know magic can learn it now.  
  
So we are headed for the Southern Continent and Vector. We must hurry because I don't think Terra has much time. If only we could get our hands on an airship that would be so much faster, but we can't. Before we go to Vector we are going to stop at that opera house we heard about. Anyway I will write again later. 


	7. Entry 7

Entry 7:  
  
Guess where I am writing from… an airship we are so lucky. I will tell you how it all happened. We went to the opera house like I said we would and when we got there the head person grabbed me and made me go on as the leading lady, he made me play Maria. I couldn't believe it me singing opera, but I did it. Anyway, all the guys where watching and they noticed something strange going on in the rafters of the stage. They went to look what it was. When they got up there they found this strange giant octopus called Ultros. They chased the thing onto the staged and we fought it. After the fight Edgar said that he had already had an encounter with the creature before.  
  
After the show I went back into my dressing room. While I was in there someone knocked on my door. When I opened the door I found some weird gray-haired guy standing there. He picked me up and tried to kidnap me but the guys caught up and stopped him. He took us to his airship and when we arrived we found many grand rooms all filled with gambling tables and paraphernalia. The man called himself Setzer and he was a gambling man. He made a wager with us and if he won he got me, this made me very offended so if we won we got his airship. In the end we won, but had to keep Setzer because he is the only one who knows how to fly it. Our rag tag group is getting very large.  
  
So now we are flying towards Vector talk to you later. 


	8. Entry 8

Entry 8:  
  
I am writing to you from my hometown of Maranda. It has changed so much since I was a little girl. The buildings look the same but I don't know any of the people. I don't think that they know me either.  
  
We haven't been to Vector yet. We tried to assault it from the air. We could see the search lights from far away. When we got closer to the city we were shot at and the ship went down. We crash landed near Albrook and will have to go to Vector on foot, because it will take some time for Setzer to repair the ship. We stocked up on supplies and headed for the nearby town of Tzen. Outside Tzen we went into a forest that contained a Chocobo Stable. We rented a Chocobo to get us to Maranda quicker. We need to get on the move, which means I have to get some sleep talk to you after Vector, for sure this time. 


	9. Entry 9

Entry 9:  
  
Well we are on our repaired airship, The Blackjack, and we are headed for Narshe. In the time since I have written to you we have returned gone through the MagiTek Factory in Vector and have rescued Terra from Zozo.  
  
After I wrote you we did go to Vector and when we got there we went to the factory. In the factory we found Espers that were being tortured just to get them to turn into Magicite. We had to fight the Espers Shiva and Ifrit just to get them to trust us. After a little chat we received their Magicite. While exploring the factory we found another section of the building called the MagiTek Research Facility. In the facility we found the Espers Unicorn, Maduin, Shoat, Phantom, Carbunkl, and Bismark. All of these Espers changed into Magicite also.  
  
After fighting our way out of the facility Setzer airlifted us out of the complex and then we were headed for Zozo. When we arrived Terra was awake and was going through a violent flashback. When she awoke she told us what the memory was. It was about how she came to be. Originally the Espers lived in an alternate world separated from ours by a cave. One day her mother Madonna wondered through the cave and ended up in the Esper World. There she met an Esper named Maduin, the two fell in love and eventually lived with each other. Madonna eventually gave birth to a half-Esper half- human child, Terra. One day Gestahl and his forces came through the gate. Madonna was killed and Gestahl took all of the Espers and Terra. The Empire then closed of the cave on one end with a Sealed Gate and on the other end with an Imperial Base.  
  
Now we are headed for the base and are going to try and open the sealed gate. But, first we must stop in Narshe to restock or supplies and correspond with the Returners. I will write again after we have reached the Sealed Gate. 


	10. Entry 10

Entry 10:  
  
Well we reached the Gate but something went terribly wrong. When the Gate was opened there were still some Espers inside the Esper World and they all escaped. They went out and searched for their brothers in our world. But when they realized what had happened they stormed the World setting it ablaze. Gestahl invited us to the Imperial Palace, he was ready to give up the fight. That menace Kefka had been put in jail for going against orders, serves him right. Everyone attended a banquet with the Emperor. At the banquet we convinced Gestahl to liberate South Figaro, Doma, an Imperial Base, and he even gave us a few gifts. Gestahl and General Leo advised us to head to the town of Albrook and take a boat to Thamasa. So now we are on the ship headed for Thamasa which is on a tiny little island called Crescent Island. When we arrive on the island Terra, Locke, and Shadow will go into the town and the rest of us will stay on the boat. After the town has been checked we will go in and then go to the Espers' Gathering Place.  
  
Oh yeah when we were in Narshe we ran into this little guy named Mog, he is a Moogle, the only one that can speak our language. He has joined our crew. Talk after we visit the Espers' Gathering Place. 


	11. Entry 11

Entry 11:  
  
I don't have much time to write. While we were at the boat dock Kefka showed up. He started to attack the town, so General Leo and I went to help. When we got there Terra and Locke were being attacked, they had even found a new member and old man that could use magic named Strago and a his young granddaughter, Relm who is a painter. Apparently the townspeople had descended from a group of Warrior Mages and they had the ability to use magic. During the battle General Leo died and we buried him in Thamasa.  
  
Apparently the group had already gone into the gathering place. They had talked to all the Espers. After the battle Kefka ran off to the gathering place. While there he messed around with some magical statues. When he did this there was a terrible tremor across the island. The next thing we knew a giant chunk of land floated up into the sky. Now our mission is obvious we must go to this floating island and stop Kefka. I only hope that we have time to save the world.  
  
This could be my last entry although I hope that it is not. 


	12. Entry 12

Entry 12:  
  
I don't know if I should be writing in this but I have to finish the story. I am Cid, I used to help the Emperor Gestahl in Vector. I was the person who took care of all the machinery. Anyway after The Returners got on the Floating Island, they found Kefka, but Kefka got away. Before he evacuated the island he messed with the statues again and the island came crashing down. I awoke on a small island with room for one house, which was already standing, although I had to fix it up a little first. After the crash the world became known as The World of Ruin and the old world became known as The World of Balance. Everyone is living in a disaster zone, except for the Northerners, who were barely effected.  
  
When I awoke after the crash I was in front of the house. I walked down to the beach and found Celes lying on the ground with this book by her side. I brought her into the house and put her on the bed. Then I nursed her back to health by feeding her fish. It has been three months since we arrived on the island. A week after Celes became better I fell ill. She is trying to help me but I fear for the worse. These are my last words and this book alone has made me happy in my last hours, it has reminded me of the…o…l…d……w…o….r…l…d……………………………………. 


End file.
